lady and the tramp 3 sodor adventure
by humphreyomega01
Summary: from my really old account scampandangleforever
1. we're going to sodor

Okay this is my first story so please no negative reviews.

One day in sunny New England Jim Dear and Darling were walking Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Scamp's three sisters and angle as usual when Tramp started to feel a little sad, Lady noticed Tramp was feeling down lately so Lady decided to ask Tramp what was wrong."What's wrong Tramp?" asked Lady."Pidg, You, Jim Dear and Darling have been so kind but I do miss my old life, when I had lots of adventures." said Tramp" "Oh Tramp, Don't feel like that, besides I've been planning a trip-" Lady's words were cut off by Tramp saying. "Where?" Lady whispered into Tramp's ear. "Sodor" Tramp liked the sound of that "But who will look after Scamp, His sisters and Angle while Jim Dear and Darling are away and while we're on Sodor" said Tramp. "They're not sating here Tramp, They're coming with us Scamp, Angle, Annette, Danielle, Colette come here we're going away for a couple of days and your all coming." said Lady "Where are we going?" asked Scamp. "We are going to Sodor" Lady answered. "How will we get there?" asked Angle. "I've asked someone to take us there Angle." said Lady "When is he getting here? Asked Annette, Danielle and Colette all together. Lady looked at the clock "He should be here now." she said. But no one came Scamp was disappointed, and then a minute later they heard a whoosh sound come from the living room. They ran in there to find me (I was the one Lady asked to take them to Sodor) "Why are you late?" Lady asked kindly. "I'm starting to have problems with my sparkle." I said. "You're what?" asked Scamp looking very confused. "It's my whistle its how I got here and it's how I'm getting us to Sodor." I said, Scamp was starting to realise what I was on about. And with a whoosh we were gone. However Angles brother had just woken up from a good long looked all over the place up stairs and down, He called Jock and Trusty over to help but they couldn't find them anywhere "Where could they be" said Jock to Angle's brother.


	2. diesel 10's back

Sorry the first chapter was so short I was trying to think on how to do it but couldn't think.

Soon we arrived on Sodor and Thomas was waiting for us. "Hello Thomas nice to see you again." I said. Nice to see you again too David." said Thomas. So as you can see I haven't been on Sodor for a few month, anyway, we climbed into Thomas' cab and he took us along his branch line, soon we stopped at a station where Gordon was waiting "Where have you been little Thomas." said Gordon crossly. At this point I climbed out of Thomas' cab and Lady and the others followed. "Oh that's where you've been." Gordon said. "I'm looking after you, Thomas and all the other engines while sir topham hatt takes a much needed holiday, Gordon". I said. "Oh, David, I think we engines can take care of ourselves." said Gordon boastfully. Then quiet suddenly there was a roar and a voice sound and shouted "GET OUT OF MY WAY, I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE, I WANT TO FINISH IT FIRST." It was Diesel 10. He knocked me, Lady and the others off our feet. Gordon was shaking, Diesel 10 had also blown dust everywhere. "Who was that?" said Scamp and Angle in surprise. D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIESEL 10's back" Gordon stuttered. "Oh on" I said. "Who's Diesel 10?" asked Scamp. "He's 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength" said Thomas. "The blast from the past who hates steam engines" I added. "UH maybe we do need you here after all, David". Said Gordon Thomas took me, lady and the others to Knapford station, I entered sir topham hatt's office I saw a note on his desk I read loud trying to imitate his voice "Dear David Semple, Where were you, my wife said she can't miss our little holiday, we'll telephone to make sure you have arrived, signed sir topham hatt." Then I whispered to myself "Sir Topham Hatt" then the phone rang it made us jump I jumped so much I fell off my feet and just caught the table to stop me hitting the floor and caught a picture of Lady Hatt just before it hit the floor, then I got up and answered the phone. It was Sir Topham Hatt "oh good afternoon sir." I said. "Oh yes, It's a real honour sir my mum and dad thought I'd never do this... And how is Lady Hatt, Yes, Watch out for Diesel defiantly keeps an eye on the timetable, sir... Yes sir the three R's responsible, reliable and really useful, Yes sir, we'll all get a good night sleep, looking forward till tomorrow, goodbye sir.


	3. danger and big city

That night at Tidmouth sheds I got Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angle and Scamp's sisters a bowl of water each and I got them all some food from Knapford town and I made myself a cup of tea and played with Scamp for a while. When Scamp settled down he started to eat his food, As I started to make another cup of tea unknown to us all a strange engine was creeping around the side of the shed, I just added sugar too my tea and began to drink it when the scaffolding on the side of the shed fell down then I realized who was making the scaffolding fall down. Then Thomas screamed "Sinders and ashes, its Diesel 10." The other engines were scared then Diesel 10 spoke. "Hello David, I've got a plan and you're not in it." He said."You can't catch us Diesel." I said, I blew my magic whistle (sparkle), a flash of gold dust appeared but nothing happened, I tried again, still nothing. "Losing your sparkle huh, what perfect timing, now where's that lost engine?" He said. "You won't find her here." I said to him. "You're not clever enough to stop me." He said. "Oh, yes, I am." I replied. "No, your not." He gasped "Is that." He trailed off "That's right it's sugar Diesel and if I throw this in your tank it will stop you for good." I said as Diesel 10 backed away with a look of horror on his face. "Make the most of tonight David because you won't like tomorrow, neither will that line of tin kettles and your dog friends, shut up punchy." He said as he continued to back away into the darkness. Scamp, His sisters and Angle were badly shaken by what just took several hours for them to calm down again and when they were calm Scamp asked me "David, What happened to your sparkle?" "I don't know Scamp I'll just have to sleep on that." I replied. "On your sparkle" Angle asked confused. "No angle, I'll have to sleep on the problem of what happened to it." "Um David, without your sparkle and without the lost engine you can't travel here to help us anymore." said Percy "I'll solve the problem, go to sleep now." I said with a bit of doubt in my voice. "Easy for you to say" said Percy. Late that night, I started to talk in my sleep, and then when I stopped talking in my sleep I had a nightmare about my hometown without the magic. Then I woke up "My universe is in danger." At this point Scamp and the other dogs woke up. "I've got to find more gold dust.

Scene changes from Tidmouth shed to big city station

The next morning Michael, Jack's cousin travelled with Billy to the big city station. Michael was sure his cousin could help Angel's father and together they could help me, but only if Jack met someone special at New England station first.

Attention passengers for the train to muffle mountain track 3 New England track 4. Said a man over the speakers.

"Do you know where track 3 is?" Asked Jack."You do, is it that one? Jack continued.

Just as Jack was about to board the train he said to Michael "I hope your right".

Michael was feeling pleased with himself, he did put Jack on the wrong train but he knew he done so for the right reasons.

THOMAS AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD SONG (I KNOW HOW THE MOON MUST FEEL)

Meanwhile I was at Tidmouth sheds scratching James' nose.

Then James asked me, "David, why do you look so tired?" Lady could see I was really tired because I didn't get much sleep last night. "Is it because I'm red Diesel 10 says red is a very tiring colour, but red looks so nice against the snow, its not me is it?" James continued. "Oh no of course not James, I think that red is bright and cheerful, just like my sparkle or at least it was and must be again... Oh I'm sorry James; I'm going to the windmill to look for something important now off you go to work please." "Okay David keeps your steam up." said James as he puffed away.

When I thought we were at the windmill.

We climbed over a big tree trunk and then I looked around and said. "What happened where's the windmill? That's where we're supposed to be. Well now I have completely lost my since of direction." I blew the sparkle, much like last night nothing happened only this time no gold dust came out. I blew it again only to receive the same result. I sighed and sat on the tree trunk. What's wrong david?" asked Lady. "my gold dust is all gone and if i can't find the source for making more i know how bad the consequences will be i saw them in my dream last night. I was never told what to do in a gold dust crisis i was only told "if you can't remember the clue, the windmill will remind you." But where is the windmill? And what is the clue?" i said.


End file.
